


come back breathing

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - The Raven Cycle Fusion, Gen, WIP Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: Their first night on the ground, Bellamy looks around at the kids gathered round the camp fire and says, "What do you know about Welsh kings?"





	come back breathing

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this incredible graphic by raiindust](https://raiindust.tumblr.com/post/142158430507/the-100-meets-the-raven-cycle-in-that-moment). i wish i had been able to make more of this.

Their first night on the ground, Bellamy looks around at the kids gathered round the camp fire and says, "What do you know about Welsh kings?"

Miller doesn't know when it started, for him – somewhere between reuniting with Bellamy in the drop ship and _whatever the hell we want_ – but as he watches Bellamy tell them all stories of ley lines and sleeping kings, he thinks that this is the moment he's going to remember. 

"I want in," he says to Bellamy, later, when everyone else is trying to find warmth and sanctuary in their tents. Halfway to opening his own tent, Bellamy frowns. 

"What do you mean?"

Miller looks at him like this should be obvious. "You're going to find him," he says, "aren't you?"

For a second, Bellamy's face does something complicated, and then- "It's just a story, Miller," he says. 

Miller sets his jaw. "Earth was a story."

"Earth is real," Bellamy says. "Magic isn't."

Miller says nothing. Bellamy hesitates a moment, and then he claps a hand on Miller's shoulder. 

"I'm going to take a group exploring further out tomorrow," he says. "See if we can find some more food, and supplies, since the Ark didn't bother checking they were dropping us on the right goddamn mountain." He surveys Miller a second, then says, "You should come. If you like."

Miller nods, no hesitation. Bellamy joined the guard just as Miller was starting his training, and they went through a lot together. Miller didn't think he would see him again, after he was locked up, after he found out they were being sent to the ground, but of course Bellamy followed Octavia here. And Miller will follow Bellamy anywhere. 

That night, for the first time since he was locked in the Sky Box, Miller sleeps, and that night, for the first time in even longer, Miller dreams. He dreams of the old, familiar forest, the trees singing out a welcome home, and when he wakes, he's holding a small wooden box in his hands. 

He exhales, sharp, ragged. There's writing on the top of the box, and when he moves it like he had done in the dream, the writing changes. Heart pounding, he stuffs it under his sleeping bag and gets up. 

It's early. There's no one else awake yet, or at least that's what he thinks until he wanders out of his tent to see Wells on the other side of camp, shovelling dirt. He looks startled when he notices Miller approaching. 

“The ones who died on the way down,” he says, like Miller had asked him to explain himself. “We couldn't just leave them.”

Miller nods. “Smart,” he says, and Wells turns away, goes back to digging.


End file.
